Los perros tambien van al cielo
by Reiko2108
Summary: Matt nunca quiso ser el perro de Mello. El esta con el porque quiere, porque le complace complacerlo, porque simplemente... la vida seria aburrida sin Mello. MxM Yaoi!


**"Los perros también van al cielo"**

**By****Reiko**

**Basado en ****Death**** Note**

**Mello x Matt**

Nunca en sus 23 años de vida se le había pasado por la cabeza que se convertiría en el perro de Mello. Nunca lo vio así. Él estaba junto a Mello porque él quería estarlo. Él trataba de complacer todos los caprichos del menor porque a él le complacía hacerlo. Él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por el otro porque de todos modos una vida sin Mello sería aburrida. Pero nunca pensó ni remotamente que él era su perro.

Matt caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Japón, con sus googles puestos en sus ojos, siendo estos cubiertos por sus cabellos rojos mientras veía abajo hacia su videojuego que nunca dejaba en casa. La camiseta de rayas horizontales, roja y negra, y sus pantalones de cuero usuales. Mantenía una concentración infinita en el videojuego mientras extrañamente no tropezaba con ningún obstáculo de la vereda o tropezaba con ningún peatón. Misteriosamente, ni siquiera lo llegó a rozar ningún auto después de que muchos de éstos tuvieran que frenar irremediablemente ante el distraído caminante que no querían atropellar por no querer ser acusados de homicidas.

Matt, ajeno a todo aquello solo quería regresar a casa. Casa… 'Vaya…' pensó '¿es eso lo que llamo casa?' Sonrió imperceptiblemente al recordar que en ese lugar encontraría a un rubio que seguramente estaba enojado por que él llegaba tarde, con hambre y harto de escuchar a una muchacha loca que solo hablaba de maquillaje y de un tal Light.

Puso el juego en pausa y miró hacia su alrededor si había alguna tienda o algo. Observó un restaurante de comida rápida en el cual pidió solo lo necesario para dos personas. Mientras pagaba, miró de reojo una vitrina con dulces en el establecimiento, chucherías que no tenían ningún valor nutricional pero que era lo que más se vendía en el lugar. Se fijó especialmente en la última tableta de chocolate que quedaba en la vitrina y le dijo a la dependienta que la adjuntara a su cuenta.

Salió del lugar con destino al departamento donde vivía con Mello. Al igual que antes, aunque con la funda de comida en uno de sus antebrazos, siguió jugando su videojuego sin fijarse por donde iba.

Cuando llegó al lugar, no le esperaba una cara sonriente.

"¿Dónde mierda has estado Matt? No recuerdo haberte dicho que teníamos días libres en éste caso"

"Calma, solo fui a dar un paseo, has estado de muy mal humor últimamente"

"Imbécil"

Matt se quitó sus googles de los ojos y los puso en su frente como siempre los llevaba. Caminó hacia la mesa y dejó los paquetes que traía en ella, sacó los reservorios de comida y puso uno de cada lado de la mesa. Suspiró largamente.

"¿No vas a venir?"

Mello rodó sus ojos por un instante hacia el otro extremo de donde se encontraba Matt. Si por él fuera, podría dejar botado todo lo que traía Matt y quizás hasta tirárselo encima como había hecho alguna que otra vez. Pero había tenido un día pésimo, donde no había avanzado nada del caso Kira, no tenía ni una mísera y puñetera barra de chocolate para calmar sus nervios y le dolía inmensamente la cabeza de oír a la supuesta sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira chillar a un tal Mochi porque no encontraba su lencería rosa. Empezaba a dudar seriamente de la capacidad de deducción de L, si decía que semejante remedo de mujer era uno de los asesinos en masa que habían estado buscando por casi 7 años.

Miró hacia la mesa donde Matt había ya empezado a comer tarareando alegremente alguno de los sonidos de sus tantos juegos.

"¿Dónde crees que estás? Deja de hacer ruido y cállate"

Y caminando como quien no quiere la cosa se sentó del lado donde estaba el otro plato de comida, escuchando como el sonido proveniente de Matt se había detenido y solo se oía el resonar del los cubiertos con el reservorio de comida, en una situación verdaderamente incomoda.

"¿Hay algo del caso?" preguntó Matt aun mirando su plato y no a su acompañante.

"Es que con la mucha ayuda que tengo de tu parte he podido descubrir hasta la dirección exacta donde se aloja Kira, solo estaba esperando que vinieras para decírtelo"

"Oh"

"…"

"…"

"Matt¿Cuándo fue que te volviste insoportablemente pasivo?"

"¿Quieres que te responda?"

"En realidad no, tráeme una cerveza"

Matt se levantó de su asiento sin réplica alguna y fue a la pequeña refrigeradora donde aparte de los usuales chocolates de Mello, que por cierto eran nulos hoy, había un montón de latas de cerveza. Lo cual indicaba que esos dos viviendo juntos no tenían una vida de lo más sana.

Llevó la lata al asiento de Mello y la dejó en la mesa frente a él mientras el regresaba a su lugar, recogía sus sobras y las botaba en el tacho de basura. Con un bostezo de cansancio sacó su videojuego de su bolsillo y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de la única habitación compartida que había en el departamento.

Observó por un rato la cama de Mello, y dando otro bostezo se quitó sus pantalones y la camiseta de rayas colocándose una blanca ligera y quedando en bóxers. Se dejó caer en su cama mientras escuchaba como Mello botaba su plato a la basura y apagaba todos aparatos de espionaje y laptops que en ese momento y por esa noche parecían haber perdido su propósito inicial.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y él cerró los ojos aparentando dormir. Solo escuchó el resoplo de Mello al ver una tableta entera de su chocolate favorito en una de sus almohadas. Supuso que la guardo en uno de sus cajones y se tumbó en su cama sin más.

Cuando ya casi había alcanzado el sueño, lo escuchó.

"Idiota, gracias."

Sonrió internamente a la terquedad del otro muchacho de querer esconder su lado "blando". Y durmió sin más, recordando porque aún seguía al lado del otro.

**Fin del capitulo. Continúa…**

** ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨**

_**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. **__**¿**__**Suficientemente bueno para seguirle? **__**Q**__**uiero hacer algo diferente de lo que hacen normalmente de esta pareja. No se si me sale muy OCC, pues díganme ustedes porque en realidad solo he visto la serie y allí no sale mucho de la relación de estos dos. Mi única aportación es que **__**no creo que Mello trate de lo peor al pobre Matt como lo pintan algunos **__**fics**__**, simplemente que se hace esa mascara de "soy tu macho", **__**ja**____**ja**__**. Trato de darle un tinte un poco romántico sin perder la masculinidad de ninguno de los dos. De Igual manera, mi primer fic de **__**death**__** note y de esta pareja en particular. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo.**_

_**¡**__**Porfa**__** review!**_


End file.
